Camp Wattle Bird
by hariku-jewl-chan
Summary: At the end of the year, the school is invited to spend the summer at Camp Wattle Bird. Mayhem rules as Gryffindor versus Slytherin unfolds. RR please. Through Ginny's eyes.


Meh: One of my lovely H/G fictions, I had this idea in a dream last night! ^_^ It's through Ginny's eyes.  
  
Chapter 1: Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
  
I awoke, yawning. I wish I hadn't, I'd been dreaming of Harry. I loved him so.  
  
I smiled. Today was the day we went to Wattle Bird camp. I was so excited, a whole summer with my house and my friends.  
  
I dressed and went down to the Great Hall. It was bustling with excitment.  
  
I took a seat at the Gryffindor table, as Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"I would like to make some rules clear, before you all leave for the summer. 1) There will be two different dormitories, entering the other one in your house will result in being sent home. 2) You cannot visit other houses after 6:00. 3) You will be counseled by Head of House, and 4) Have fun." he smiled, and breakfast appeared.  
  
Starving, I helped myself to hotcakes.  
  
************************************  
  
The students began to fill the carriges. Gossip was buzzing about what we were to do at the camp.  
  
Instead of going to the train, we headed toward Hogsmeade. After a while, we ended up at a large camp site, were everyone divided into their houses. At the Gryiffindor house. Everyone stopped and gaped at the common room. It was much bigger that the one at Hogwarts. There were about 20 squishy arm chairs, all set around a doused fire place. I sat in one, waiting for McGonnagal to speak.  
  
"You are all to be in bed as soon as I leave. No talking!" So announced, and everyone set off for their dormitories.  
  
*************************************  
  
I had been asleep for about 4 hours when I woke up. Someone was shaking me.  
  
"Whassup?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, get up and get dressed!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Wha... but Hermione, it's only 2:00 in the morning!" I croaked.  
  
"Exaclty." she smiled. "The Gryffindors are planning on sneaking in on the Slytherins."  
  
I was suddenly awake. "But, what if we get kicked out?"  
  
"The staff are next to Ravenclaw, which is about 2 miles from here. Don't worry about it."  
  
I gave up, and got dressed. Hermione and I tiptoed down to the common room, where the rest of the house were waiting. About two minutes later, we left.  
  
Tiptoeing, we crossed over to the Slytherin house, we open to the door, where we stopped dead, struck with horror.  
  
There were the Slytherins, smiling.  
  
"So," said Malfoy. "I guess you all had the same idea as us? Well, you won't be leaving." He smirked as the door behind them locked.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, his face disgusted at the site of Malfoy.  
  
"Don't you see, Potter? We want to have fun, we want to keep you here, and call Snape to us. of course, you all know, you would be kicked out immediately."  
  
The Slytherins sniggered.  
  
"But," he sighed "we decided it would be more fun, to fight you."  
  
Some of the Slytherins cracked their knuckles.  
  
"Bring it on." said Fred and George.  
  
All of a sudden most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors started tackling wach other. I looked at them in horror, and stared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione's face was set. She was staring at Millicent Bullstrode.  
  
She charged. Ginny didn't look, instead she looked back to where Harry and Malfoy were.  
  
Malfoy sniggered. "Potter, Potter, it wasn't to smart of you to come here, you know, after I finish with you, you won't be able to walk."  
  
"In your dreams." Harry said. "RICTUSEMPRA!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy was sent flying on his back, laughing uncontrolably. After a while of Harry standing there smiling, he came back to normal.  
  
"STUPEFY!" He yelled.  
  
I reacted to this. I ran in front of Harry, taking full blast of the spell. I crippled down to the ground.  
  
Malfoy cackled. "Hey, look, Potter! Need your little girlfriend to save you?"  
  
The Slytherins began to laugh.  
  
I opened my eyes, and watched Harry begin to steam. He was loathing Malfoy. I could tell.  
  
"Arrrrrrrr... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry bellowed. I could see Malfoy go straight and fall backward.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Yes," I managed.  
  
"Thanks for taking that spell for me." he smiled.  
  
"No problem." I stood up weakly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I walked over to Hermione, blushing furiously. She was losing against Millicent. I thought fast.  
  
"STUPEFY!" I yelled. Millicent let go of Hermione, who punched her in the face.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed.  
  
I looked out the window. Two miles away, the light to the staff cabin turned on, and the sun began to rise. 


End file.
